This Is How A Heart Breaks
by purplepagoda
Summary: Stephanie finds DJ in her bathroom late one night, and DJ has a confession to make about Steve. What will DJ do about her impending bundle of joy?
1. Chapter 1

She comes into the house late, and tiptoes into her basement abode. She hopes not to wake anyone on her descent down the stairs. She walks towards her bed, hoping to quickly find a state of slumber. Halfway across the room she notices the glow of light seeping out around the basement door. She furrows her brow, and wonders who is in her bathroom at three o'clock in the morning. She knocks on the door, and receives no response. She grips the knob, which willingly turns. She pushes the door open, and finds her sister.

"DJ?" She questions.

Her older sister doesn't respond. DJ sits in front of the toilet, on her knees. The toilet seat is lifted, as she wretches. Her hair is secured in a sloppy bun, and she wears a pair of checkered light blue pajama bottoms and a plain blue top. Stephanie takes a seat on the edge of the bathtub. She sits on the edge of the tub for several minutes, until DJ is finishes. Eventually she flushes, and closes the seat, as well as the lid. Without a word she turns, and makes her way over to the vanity. She pulls out a toothbrush, and proceeds to scrub her teeth until she is certain that her gums will bleed. She follows this up with a thorough swish, and spit with Listerine.

When she is finished she turns, and looks at her sister. Stephanie remains seated. She patiently waits for DJ to say something. DJ silently crosses the room, and lowers herself onto the edge of the tub, next to her sister. Stephanie hugs her to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why are you down here?"

"I knew you were still out, and I didn't want to wake the kids up."

"What's going on?"

"I'll be okay."

"Is whatever you have contagious?"

"No, it is certainly not."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I most definitely do not," she shakes her head.

"Okay," Stephanie agrees. She carefully studies her sister, who wears pajamas, and dark circles, under her eyes. Her attention is soon caught by a shiny wrapper in the waste paper basket in the corner of the room. DJ looks over at her, and follows her glance.

"It isn't as if it is something that I can hide from you," DJ admits.

"I'm pretty confused right now," Stephanie admits.

"About what?"

"Typically this requires a certain amount of activity," she begins, delicately.

"Correct."

"I didn't know that you were currently participating in said activity as of late."

"Apparently I did."

Stephanie furrows her brow.

"With whom?"

"This just goes from bad to worse," she admits.

"Go on," Stephanie implores.

"Several weeks ago, you, and Kimmy took the kids out to a movie."

"I recall."

"I was cleaning up the kitchen, when Steve came over. He was upset, so we started talking."

"Uh huh."

"We had some wine."

"How much wine?"

DJ shrugs, "Obviously more than we should have."

"Why was he upset?"

"He was upset because CJ informed him that she didn't want to have any more kids. He was pretty devastated."

"You decided to go halves on a kid with him?"

"No. Our conversation progressed to the old days. One thing led to another, and…" she trails off, on the verge of tears.

"So you slept with Steve?"

"Yes," the tears begin trailing down her cheeks.

"Who is going to be getting married to another woman, in the near future?"

"Yes," she nods in confirmation.

"And you're pregnant?"

"How could I let this happen? What was I thinking? This is the stupidest thing that I have ever done. Steve is getting married soon. I am already a single mom, with three boys. I have a baby, already. I can't do this. Some days I feel like I am barely getting by as it is."

"Nobody is saying that you _have_ to do this."

"I know that. What would I tell the kids? How would I explain this to them? I can barely accept it myself. What about Steve? I can't tell him. Steph, I don't know what to do."

"You are going to stay down here tonight. Cancel your morning appointments, and get your bearings. Kimmy, and I can get the kids off to school. I'll take Tommy to baby bonding, or whatever ridiculous thing you have him signed up for tomorrow. We will figure this out."

"Thank you, and please don't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to tell a soul."

"I'm exhausted, and I feel awful."

"Let me grab some of my stuff, and I'll head upstairs to your room. You get some rest."

"Okay," she agrees.

* * *

She nervously fills out paperwork at the doctor's office the following week. They call her name, and a nurse ushers her back to an exam room. She feels numb as she answers questions. At some point she finds herself staring at ceiling tiles instead of the monitor. The technician clears her throat, and points to the screen. DJ exhales, and turns her head to view the monitor. She rubs her eyes, and her heart sinks even further.

When she gets home that evening she goes through her usual routine. She never lets on that anything is going on. That night, sleep refuses to find her. She heads down the stairs, into her sister's room. Stephanie is still awake, as she does not go to bed at 10 PM. She is reading, when DJ makes her way into her room. Stephanie looks up, and says nothing, as her sister crawls into bed next to her.

She puts her book down, and turns towards her older sister.

"What's on your mind?"

"What was I thinking?"

"I can't answer that," Stephanie admits.


	2. Chapter 2

DJ lies in bed next to her sister, in complete silence. Whatever sibling rivalry used to exist between them has vanished in their adulthood. DJ's head leans against her sister's shoulder. Thoughts spin around in her head like water circling the drain. She has so much on her mind. She wants to say something, but nothing comes out. Stephanie reaches over, and tucks a stray clump of hair behind DJ's ear.

"You have put on a brave front for far too long. Talk to me," Stephanie implores, knowing that things are typically always worse than her sister lets on.

"Everything has been so hard since Tommy died. Somedays it is all that I can do to get out of bed. I try to put on a brave face for the boys, but it is hard. Most days I feel like I'm failing. When I imagined my life it wasn't me raising three boys on my own. I know I'm not on my own. I am so thankful that I have you guys. I wouldn't be able to do this without. It's just not the same. For so long I have been trying too hard to make everything perfect. It is too much pressure. I finally lost control. I realize now that I haven't been in control for a long time, or maybe ever."

"DJ I know you. You have always been level headed, and reasonable. You aren't a teenager anymore, and you don't make rash decisions. I am having a really hard time trying to understand how this happened."  
"Steph, I need to tell you something."

"Anything," Stephanie nods.

* * *

 _DJ wakes up with a splitting headache, tangled in covers. She lies in bed, and tries to piece together the last few hours. She feels an arm around her waist. As she lies under tangled sheets she realizes that she is naked. She slowly, and cautiously opens her eyes. She glances over, and finds Steve lying face down in bed, with his arm around her. She skillfully slips out from under his grip. She tosses her clothes into the hamper, and pulls on pajamas. She gently nudges Steve awake._

" _Hey, you need to go, before the kids get back."_

 _He opens his eyes and looks at her in confusion. He realizes that he is in her bed, naked._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Nothing. You got a little tipsy, and passed out up here," she fibs._

" _Makes sense. I do have a preference for sleeping naked," he admits._

" _I know. You should go. It's getting late."_

* * *

"That was really the moment that I realized that my drinking had gotten out of hand. I would never in a million years do something so irresponsible. I had been drinking a lot. A lot more than I think that even I realized."

"How much?"

"Too much. I didn't realize that it had become my main coping skill. I would come home, and sneak upstairs to have a glass of wine in the privacy of the bathroom, before dealing with the kids. It had gotten really out of hand."

"DJ I didn't realize. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was ashamed. I have three boys counting on me. They mean the world to me, and it wasn't fair to them. A couple days before the incident with Steve I was headed to pick Jackson up from practice, and as I was getting in the car I realized that I had already had three glasses of wine before I got behind the wheel. That was the day that I told you I had a migraine, and asked you to pick him up. That should have been sobering enough for me. Our mother was killed by a drunk driver."

"What can I do to help?"

"I got rid of all the alcohol in case you hadn't noticed."

"Kimmy, and I have noticed, but we just figured you had forgotten to buy any. I mean you have that special connection with that guy who owns a vineyard."

"I started going to AA," DJ admits.

"Has that been helping?"

"Yeah. I also made an appointment with a therapist for some counseling."

"Good. We could probably all use a little counseling."

"I am sorry to burden you with all of this."

"DJ I am here for you."

DJ cannot fight her overwhelming urge to cry. The tears begin streaming down her face.

"Steph, I am sorry to ask so much of you."

"I am your sister. You would do the same for me."  
"I didn't know this was going to be so hard," DJ admits.

"I got you," Stephanie reassures her.

"I stopped by the grocery store on my way home."

"I know. I found Oreos hidden in that one Rubbermaid storage bin in the garage. I will not take full responsibility for eating the contents, as Tommy was with me at the time."

"I had my doctor's appointment today."

"How did it go?"

"I bought a bottle of wine at the grocery store."

"I know," Stephanie admits.

"You do?" DJ furrows her brow.

"I found it under the Tommy's diaper bag, in your car when I was looking for his green pacifier."

"Oh," her heart sinks.

"Honestly I have known for a while, that things have been a problem. I was just waiting for you to tell me. I spend a lot of time around you. I have also spent a lot of time around drunk people. I know tricks people use to try and hide their drinking. You have a lifetime supply of certs. No one even eats certs anymore."

"What on earth would possess me to buy wine? I'm…" she trails off.

"I'm a hot mess, too," Stephanie jokes.

"I don't know what to do."

"About what, specifically?"

"Any of it."

"Why don't you try to get some rest?" Stephanie sensibly suggests.

"My bed is cold," DJ jokes.

"You can sleep down here, but don't kick me. Oh, geez, I'm starting to sound like you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next several days DJ finds herself highly distracted. Her heart feels incredibly heavy, as she attempts to go about her daily routines. Her conflicted soul does nothing to improve her mood. Saturday morning she lies in her bed, and listens to feet make their way up, and down the stairs outside her room. There is a knock on her door, and a small human enters her room.

"Mom we are going to go for a hike are you coming?"

"I'm feeling a little under the weather, Max. Maybe next time," she responds.

He comes further into the room. She sits up to the edge of the bed. She waits for an epic guilt trip with Max's famous pouty lips. He smiles at her, and gives her a warm hug.

"Mommy, I love you. Try to feel better," he kisses her cheek.

She hugs him back, "Love you too buddy. Have good time."

"See you later," he heads for the door.

"And Max, don't let your brother fall off a cliff."

"I won't," he assures her.

"Don't push him, either."

"Ok," he groans, as if she's foiled his nefarious plan.

After they leave she finds herself in her bathroom, on her knees furiously scrubbing her toilet bowl. She hears footsteps, and wonders who has stayed behind. She looks up, and finds her sister standing in the doorway.

"Steph, I thought you were going hiking with the boys."

"Kimmy, and Fernando took the gang. Plus Tommy is getting some more teeth, so I deemed him too grouchy to go. He's napping, now."

"You could have gone. Tommy could have stayed behind with me."

"I know. I just thought you might want to have some time alone. You have a lot on your mind. I'm going to take Tommy to the duck area at the park after he wakes up from his nap. You know how much better that makes him feel."

"It is pretty great. All the quacking, and splashing."

"You never did tell me what was said at your appointment."

"It doesn't matter."

Stephanie takes a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "Does that mean that you don't want to talk about it, or that you have made some sort of decision?"

"I have no desire to talk about it, really."

"I can't even begin to imagine how difficult all of this is, but you can't live in denial forever. You have to face this head on."

"I know that."

"So when you're ready to talk, and stop taking out your anger on the toilet bowl let me know."

"I spend a lot of quality time with this toilet bowl. It needs to be sparkling clean."

"You have been pretty sick, haven't you?"

"Way more than any of the other three times," she admits.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do?"

DJ grins, "You're already doing it."

"I should probably go clean my toilet bowl too, since you have become quite acquainted with it lately," Stephanie vacates her seat on the bathtub, and makes her way across the room to the door.

"Wait," DJ stops her.

"Yeah?" Stephanie stops in the doorway.

"I am sorry that I am in such a funk today."

"It's okay."

"It really isn't. None of this is okay. I feel like a foolish, impulsive teenager. Now I am dealing with unwanted consequences. I have made a decision."

"Oh?"

"I am going to go through with this."

"Are you going to tell Steve?"

"No."

"What are you going to tell everyone?"

"That I am crazy, and decided that I wanted another baby, so I ordered some sperm on the internet?"

"I mean you are crazy," Stephanie agrees.

"I'll just make up some ridiculous reason."

"For example?"

She shrugs, "That I always wanted four kids."

"Did you always want four?"

"I like even numbers."

Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"Even though it won't be an even number," DJ whispers under her breath.

"Why wouldn't it be an even number?" Stephanie queries.

She freezes, "What? I should really get back to cleaning this toilet bowl." DJ turns to face the toilet bowl. She wears grey P.J's, and bright pink rubber gloves. Her hair is secured into a sloppy fishtail braid. She tries to ignore the eyes boring through her as she scrubs at the porcelain bowl. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins around, and finds her sister standing too close for comfort. She sits the toilet brush in its holder, and proceeds to spin back around, and launch forward. Stephanie grabs her braid as she wretches into the freshly cleaned toilet. When she is finished she flushes the toilet, and proceeds to her sink. She hands Stephanie a wet wash cloth as she brushes her teeth.

"I need you to wipe that off," DJ informs her.

"Wipe what off?"

"The Chanel number 5 that you wear, because it reminds you of mom. It's nauseating."

Without another word Stephanie wipes the perfume off her wrists, as DJ swishes mouthwash. She tosses the washcloth into the hamper, and leans against the counter. Her arms are folded across her chest.

"DJ, why wouldn't there be an even number? Three plus one is four. I know that math was never my strong suit, but the last time I checked four was an even number."

"You are totally right, four is an even number. I don't know what I was thinking."

"DJ," Stephanie shoots her a scornful look.

DJ purses her lips. She locks eyes with her sister. "Five is not an even number," she says quietly.

"Five?! How did you get five?" Stephanie furrows her brow.

DJ nods, "Three plus two equals five."

"Two?! Where are you going to put two more people in this house?"

"We are just going to have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Stephanie presses.

"I'm not. I am just pretending to be calm. I am freaking out over here. I am busy turning in to dad in order to curtail my anxiety."


	4. Chapter 4

"It is relatively early, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I need some time to figure out the best way to handle this."

"I don't know that you have as much time to prepare as you think that you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Twins," Stephanie reminds her.

"Right," she nods.

"What are you going to tell Steve?"

"I am not going to tell Steve anything. He doesn't need to know. He is going to be married soon."

"Don't you think that he has the right to know?"

"I think that he waited a long time to find the right person, and I am not going to be the person who ruins that for him."

"DJ, he is going to feel completely betrayed when he finds out."

"He isn't going to find out."

"This isn't something that you can keep from him. I will support you in waiting to tell whoever you want. I will help you with these babies, just like I do with the boys, but I refuse to have any part in keeping this from Steve. I don't agree with this. I won't tell him, but I expect you to. At some point you have to tell him. Whether or not it was a stupid, impulsive decision, or not, he has the right to know."

"Fine."

"You'll tell him?"

"I am going to need time."

"Okay," Stephanie nods in agreement.

* * *

Several weeks later DJ's nausea has started to mollify, and her energy level has begun to improve. She heads down the stairs one morning, before work. She makes it to the bottom of the stairs, and finds Kimmy staring at her. Kimmy sits on a barstool, scrutinizing her. DJ furrows her brow.

"Where are the kids?" DJ questions.

"Jackson, and Ramona had to be at school early, because they had a field trip. Stephanie went to drop them off. Max roped her into taking him for his own field trip."

"Doughnuts?" DJ guesses.

"She didn't put up much of a fight."

DJ lifts Tommy from her hip, and secures him into his high chair. She grabs some cheerios out of the pantry, and dumps them onto the tray of his high chair.

He smiles at her, "Thanks!" She kisses his forehead. When she looks up she finds that Kimmy is still staring at her.

"How is the coffee this morning, Gibbler?"

"You want some? It's that caramel vanilla flavor that you like."

"No. I told you I'm on that crazy caffeine cleanse diet," she fibs.

"You should probably change your shirt," Kimmy responds, not missing a beat.

DJ looks down at her shirt, and finds a that her top button has suddenly disappeared, and that her bra is visible.

"I guess it fell off in the wash," she justifies. She tries not to panic. This is one of a handful of shirts that she can still get the top button closed. The rest lie in the dirty clothes hamper.

"Your charcoal shirt is hanging up by the dryer. I tossed your laundry in last night, when I had to wash Ramona's favorite shirt for school, at the last minute."

"Thanks Kimmy, you're a life saver."

"Have a seat," Kimmy points to the seat next to her.

DJ reluctantly joins her best friend. "Yes?"

"I know that I am naïve, and gullible."

"Knowing is half the battle," DJ quotes with a grin on her face.

"I am your best friend."

"This is true," DJ agrees.

"I live with you. You can stop pretending. I know."

"Know what?" She responds trying to act innocent, as she wrinkles her nose.

"I am quite unclear how it happened, but I am fairly certain that you're pregnant."

DJ continues to chew her bagel. She simply shrugs.

"DJ, what is going on? You quit drinking wine, then caffeine. Your buttons keep popping off, because your boobs have suddenly gotten larger. I know that you didn't have a boob job. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Kimmy, I'm sorry. I should have told you. You're right. I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!"

"I was just waiting for the right time to say something. I have been a little bit nervous."

"We are considered geriatric in the obstetrics world," Kimmy responds.

"As my doctor keeps reminding me."

"Who is the father?"

DJ shrugs, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I mean, I used a sperm donor. I don't know him personally. I simply know him as donor 13258."

"You used a sperm donor?"

"I decided that I wanted to have another baby. Part of me felt that my family wasn't complete yet."

"You were hoping for a girl?"

She shrugs, "Maybe. I'm not sure what I was thinking. I'm definitely pregnant, though."

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted another baby? I'm your best friend. It seems odd not to mention."

DJ shrugs, "I guess it thought it was something I needed to decide on my own. Plus, I wasn't entirely sure that it would work."

"I'm here if you want to talk."

DJ nods, as she glances at her watch, "I should get going. I don't want to be late."

"My main man, and I are headed to the park this morning."

"Why would you take Fernando to the park?" DJ queries.

Kimmy points to Tommy.

"Right, to see the ducks," DJ nods.

"Quack," Tommy responds with a grin.

"My sweet boy," she kisses him, "I'll see you later. Don't let Kimmy fall in the pond this time, buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

She comes up the stairs early one Saturday morning, and finds her sister sitting at the dining room table in silence. She pulls out a chair, and takes a seat next to her. She nudges her with her elbow.

"DJ?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing up so early?"

DJ shrugs as she sits at the table wearing a sloppy bun, and flowered pajamas. "I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Steve stopped by yesterday when I was out picking up the boys. He had to meet CJ for dinner, so he didn't stay, but he asked Kimmy to pass on a message."

"Why didn't he just call you?"

"I haven't been answering him," she admits.

"DJ! Come on."

"He wants me to be the best man in his wedding."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"What am I supposed to do? I am sure that he already thinks that something is wrong. I have been avoiding him. He calls, and I won't answer. I send him a text saying I'm busy with x, y, or z. I can't agree. I want to support him, but I also don't want to ruin his wedding."

Stephanie nods, "So you would prefer to run the risk of ruining his marriage, when he eventually finds out the truth?"

"How did this happen? I can't even begin to wrap my head around this. I am not this person. This is not who I am. Lately I feel like I've been living a lie. I pretend to be this single mom who has it all together, and the truth is that everything is falling apart."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What am I going to do?"

"DJ you have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" An awkward voice joins the conversation. They turn around to find Jackson standing behind them. DJ's heart skips a beat.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you ask aunt Steph what to do," he reveals.

DJ points to the chair next to her, "Have a seat," she tells him.

He pulls out the chair, and sits down beside her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Stephanie quizzes.

"I came downstairs for some water. I didn't expect either of you to be up. What's going on?"

"Jackson the truth is that there is a lot going on right now. There is something that I have been putting off telling you, and your brothers for a while now."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It is something that I would appreciate you keeping to yourself for a while, until I figure out how to answer Max's million, and one questions."

"Okay. Is it something serious? Are you sick?"

DJ furrows her brow, "Why would you think that?"

"I have heard you up at all hours of the night, and early in the morning, in your bathroom."

"I am sure that you have."

"Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm not sick."

"You sounded like you were puking your guts up in there."

"I can't argue with that."

His glance shifts to his aunt, "She's not making any sense."

"DJ, just cut to the chase," Stephanie suggests.

"Jackson, I am pregnant."

"With a baby?"

"Or two," Stephanie says under her breath.

"What?!" His eyes widen, "How could you be so irresponsible? How did this happen?"

"Jackson, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this. We can't fit any more people into this house," he points out.

"Jackson, calm down."

"Calm down? I already have to wait in line to get into the bathroom in the morning. I don't want to listen to a crying baby in the middle of the night. These walls are not that thick. This is unbelievable."

"I know that you are upset. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? Who is responsible for this? Is it Matt?"

DJ tries to shift the conversation, "I know you're upset. Why don't you take some time to process this?"

"Why won't you answer me? Dad hasn't been gone that long, you know. I can't believe you," he storms off.

DJ scoots out her chair. Stephanie's hand wraps around her arm.

"I'll go."

"What have I done?" DJ exhales sharply.

"You just caught him off guard. I'll go talk to him."

"He has every right to be angry. Hell, I'm angry at myself for all of this."

* * *

That night she is lying in bed, wide awake, just staring at her clock. She hears footsteps, and her door swings open. A familiar figure stops next to her bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" She questions as she flips on the lamp. She scoots over in bed, and pulls back the covers. He climbs into the bed, beside of her.

"No. I just thought you might need me," he tells her.

She hugs him, and kisses his cheek, "You are such a sweet boy."

"Mom, why was Jackson so mad today?"

"I told him some news that upset him."

"He wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I asked him not to."

"Is everything okay?"

"I guess I should tell you, since you will find out soon enough."

"Tell me what?"

"I am going to have another baby."

"Why was he upset about that?"

"It's hard to say. You don't sound upset."

"Why would I be upset? I like babies. Jackson is just a jerk sometimes."

"It would be okay if you were upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Do you have any questions?" DJ dreads asking.

"I would ask where babies come from, but I understand it is something about the birds, and the bees."

She grins, "Yeah, something like that."

"How do you have a baby without a daddy?"

"You don't."

"So where is he?"

"That is complicated."

Max nods, "And I'm too young to understand. It's an adult conversation?"

"Exactly."

"I'm glad we had this talk. Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired."


	6. Chapter 6

She heads into the kitchen early Sunday morning, and pours herself a cup of coffee. She sits at the kitchen island, and stares at the coffee as it grows too cold to drink. She's still in her pajamas when she impulsively decides to go grab her car keys. She leaves the house, and climbs into her car. She drives around town for twenty minutes, before realizing what direction her car is headed. She pulls up to the curb outside the doughnut shop. She glances at the time, and scolds herself.

"What are you doing?" She questions herself. She pulls away from the doughnut shop, before Steve arrives. She heads home. When she arrives she refuses to get out of her car. She sits in the driveway in the driver's seat of her car. She's sobbing when she hears knuckles tapping against her window. She looks up, and finds her sister.

"Go away," she insists.

Stephanie rolls her eyes, and walks around the front of the car. She climbs into the passenger's seat.

"I said go away," DJ blubbers.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why are you sitting in the driveway?"

"I can't risk the kids seeing me like this."

"Like what? Human? The kids aren't even up yet, anyway. It is barely seven o'clock. What are you doing out here."

"I drove around town. I found myself at that doughnut shop on Maple."

"What were you doing over there?"

She shrug, "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"You can't tell Steve over doughnuts," Stephanie insists.

"It seemed liked as good as time as any," she responds.

"DJ he is getting married in a week. Don't you think that you need to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"And what about Matt? You've been stringing him along all of this time. It isn't fair to him."

* * *

He is sipping a cup of coffee, as he answers the door. He finds DJ standing on his doorstep, wearing pajamas. He furrows his brow.

"I wasn't expecting you," he admits.

"Can I come in?" She questions.

Matt stands inside wearing a bathrobe holding a hot cup of coffee.

"Sure."

She takes a seat on his couch. He places his cup of coffee on his coffee table to rest.

"You do know that you're still wearing pajamas, right?"

"Yes. Matt, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Is something wrong?"

"I am."

"I don't understand."

"I have been acting very foolishly lately. I am so sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

"I feel like I haven't been fair to you. There are some things that I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm just going to put it out there."

"Go ahead."

"I'm pregnant."

He falls speechless. He stares at her in utter silence.

"I imagine that you have a lot of questions," she points out.

"We haven't um… you know…"

"I know."

"When did this happen?"

"About three months ago," she admits.

"We got together about three months ago," he reminds her.

"I am completely mortified."

"Please tell me that there is a completely logical explanation. Tell me that you decided that you wanted to have another baby, and because of your age you didn't have a chance to consult me before you were artificially inseminated."

"I would love to tell you that."

"I can live with that," he admits.

"That is definitely not what happened. Apparently I am a bit of a self-saboteur. I had a one night stand."

"I can't believe this. You're kidding right?"

"I wish that I was kidding. I wish that all of this was just a bad dream, but it's not. I acted so impulsively, and foolishly. I have hurt so many people that I care about. I know that none of this was fair to you. I shouldn't have kept this from you. You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am."

"I wish you had just been honest with me, from the beginning."

"I am sorry that I wasted your time."

"Kids was never something that we talked about," he points out.

"I didn't think that we were there yet."

"I could forgive you for making a mistake. I'm not sure that I can forgive you for keeping this from me."

"I understand."

"I never considered having kids. It just wasn't something that was on my radar, until I met you. You're kids are awesome."

"I think that to be fair to you it is obvious that we should go our separate ways."

"We could just tell everyone that they're mine."

She shakes her head, "That wouldn't be fair to anyone involved."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told who yet?"

"Steve?"

She falls eerily silent. She exhales deeply.

"He is the other party involved, isn't he? DJ I could forgive you, and beg you to be with me, but at the end of the day it is obvious to me that Steve is who you want to be with. I don't want to be your second choice. You've got to tell him the truth."

"I'm not sure that I can."

"He is going to marry another woman. That isn't fair to any of the parties involved either."


	7. Chapter 7

When she gets home she feels completely emotionally drained. She dreads walking through the door, and finding a houseful of rowdy boys. She feigns a smile, and walks through the kitchen door. Entering her kitchen, she finds Steve sitting at her table.

"What are you doing here?" She asks taken aback.

"I thought that I saw you this morning at the doughnut shop, but you pulled out before I could get to you."

"Where is everyone?"

"There was a note. They went to I-hop."

"Oh," she says, sinking into a chair at the end of the table.

"What is going on with you? I feel like you have been making every effort to avoid me lately."

"That is because I have."

"Why?"

"Steve, I can't be your best man. I don't think I can even come to the wedding."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to CJ."

"What is going on? Why are you acting so weird lately?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"It would make me happy for you to be at my wedding," he points out.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? What is going on? I feel like I'm missing something."

"I don't want to be the one responsible for ruining your wedding, or your marriage."

He furrows his brow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you remember that night when you came over?"

"Barely. It seems as if we probably drank too much."

"We definitely did. Do you remember anything else?"

"It's kind of a blur. I remember waking up with a splitting headache, and you telling me to go home."

"Yep."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, something definitely happened."

"Between us?"

"Yes. I would like to say that I could keep it a secret. I wanted to. I didn't want to screw up your relationship with CJ. The truth of the matter is, that no matter how much I want to keep it a secret there is no way for it to stay that way."

"Because everyone you know has difficulty keeping a secret?"

She breaks eye contact, and grows eerily quiet. He studies her facial expression. He furrows his brow.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"It has been a rough morning," she admits.

"Tell me about it," he suggests.

"I left the house, without telling anyone this morning, and I drove around, until I found myself at your doughnut shop."

"Why were you at my doughnut shop?"

"Then I came home bawling. I left home, and went to see Matt. We broke up, and now I'm sitting here with you feeling completely terrified."

"Terrified? Why? You know that you can tell me anything."

"I don't want you to hate me," she responds, on the verge of tears.

"Why would I hate you?"

"For ruining everything."

"What I am understanding so far is that something did happen between us. I am still a little fuzzy about that night, so I need some clarification. Did we kiss?"

"Definitely."

"That's not good," he begins to panic as reality begins to set in.

"That wasn't it," she explains.

"Oh?"

"We slept together."

"You, and Matt?"

"You, and I. Steve, keep up!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I woke up naked in bed with you."

"Uh huh, I see. Maybe nothing happened," he holds out false hope.

"I have evidence to the contrary," she admits.

"Evidence to the contrary? Is there sex tape?!"

"What?! No! Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't understand. What evidence do you have?"

She takes a deep breath, "Steve, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," he gives an automatic response.

"It's yours."

"Congratulations," he continues on robot mode.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"It's mine. It's mine?!" His eyes widen. He studies her facial expression in complete confusion. The guilt, and pain are etched on her face.

"I am sure that this is a lot to take in. Why don't you take some time to process everything?"

He nods, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

By the time that the kids get home DJ has managed to get a shower, and put on clothes. She pulls her hair into a ponytail, and heads downstairs to greet them. She feigns a smile as they race into the living room.

"How was I-hop?" She queries.

"So good. I ate so much food," Max grins.

"Jackson did you get something good?"

He shrugs, "Sure," as he races up the stairs to get away from her.

Stephanie hands Tommy to her. DJ plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet boy, I can't help but notice you aren't wearing a shirt."

"Oops," he cackles.

"There was a little mishap with the syrup," Stephanie explains.

"The first of many, I'm sure."

"How was your morning?" Stephanie queries.

"I told Matt, so that is over. I'm so excited to go to work, and spend eight hours with him tomorrow. When I got home Steve was here, and I told him that I was pregnant. I would say things are going pretty great," she grits her teeth.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head, "No. I think I am just going to take Tommy to the backyard to play for a while. I just need a little while to process."

"Okay."


End file.
